The Presidents Daughter
by RISVULove
Summary: Alexandra Cabot is 20 and America's sweetheart- to the media. In reality, she's the furthest from sweetheart or at least that's what Casey (The presidents worker) thinks. What happens when Casey realises Alex is actually a sweetheart and they start dating? Can the relationship really survive with Alex's pressures as The Presidents Daughter? R&R. Story for Blitz1030.


I knock on the door and I hear his friendly tone invite me in

I walk in and he smiles

"Casey, can I help you?"

"Sir, we've gotten word that your daughter's jet in should be arriving any minute"

"Oh Casey, that's great! Thank you. Hey, could you maybe meet her at the jet?"

"Sure, that's no problem Sir"

"Casey, I've told you before, call me Alexander"

I nod and he smiles

"Oh, and Casey" he says as I leave and I turn back to him "Alexandra, she.. how can I put this, she isn't enthusiastic about being home from London. If she's snappy with you she doesn't mean it"

"That's okay, thank you Alexander"

I smile to myself as I walk down the large hall towards the door and the landing bay

What is Miss Cabot's problem? She is the Presidents daughter for Gods sake! She is waited on hand and foot here, what could be so much better in London?

I hear the jets engine and I sigh, here we go meeting the Princess herself!

After several minutes she walks off the jet, her full pink lips in a pout and I feel a knot in my stomach. She's absolutely beautiful and not at all how I expected her to look. She looks normal..

"Hi Miss Cabot" I greet her and she hands me her bag

"Yeah"

I sigh, maybe she acts like I expected then.. "It's nice to see you ma'am"

She bites her lip "I don't remember you?" She sounds confused

"Oh, you wouldn't remember me, I'm actually just out of college, your Father hired me about six months ago"

"Okay, well that explains it" she nods and offers her hand

"As you know, Alex Cabot"

I shake her hand with a smile

"Casey Novak"

"What a nice name" she smiles back "anyway, how's my Father?"

"He's alright, anxious to see you"

She sighs "I'm anxious to see him too"

"Why don't I believe you?" I ask and as we get to the door she faces me

"Are you busy later? I'll talk to you then"

I nod "I should be free ma'am"

"-Alex. Ma'am makes me sound old Casey"

I smile as she walks in ahead of me and towards the presidents quarters

"Alexandra! Sweetheart, how lovely to see you. I missed you so much" Alexander announces as he pulls Alex into what looks to be an awkward hug

"Yes, I missed you too Daddy"

"So dear, how was school? I'm very proud of your Honor Degree"

Alex nods "I'm proud myself"

"Alex, I know you don't want to be here but you needed to come home. I couldn't stand having you half way around the world. I missed you"

"I missed you too..but Daddy, as you know very well, I hate it here! London is free, fun. Over here I constantly have to be on my best behavior! Just because I'm 'Alexandra Cabot: The Presidents Daughter' I'm never seen as a 20 year old woman who just wants to have a good time!"

I stand awkwardly as the both seem to forgotten my presence. I decide to close in the door and leave them too it, no point in butting in where I'm not wanted..

xx

"Ugh!" I hear her fume in the lower kitchen and I walk in

"Alex? Everything alright?" I ask and she faces me, its then I see the tears rolling down her cheeks "Alex?"

"I hate it here! I had friends in London, as much as I love coming home to visit Daddy, I don't want to live here, not again"

"Alex, living her can't be all that bad, I know you liked London but anything they have we have too"

"You don't understand! You don't get it! In London I could be myself! Act how I wanted, here I have social standards, I have to be prim and proper, not a hair out of place! I want to have fun and I know because of Daddy I can't do that here"

I nod "You're right, I don't understand. Alex you're a young woman, why should that have anything to do with your father?"

"It's how I'm supposed to act Casey. Dignified, boring. You know before I left for college I'd never been in a relationship? I was at socials and dances and galas but never, never once kissed another person"

"And now?"

"Had a couple of relationships, never serious. Imagine, 18 years old and never felt the warmth of another's kiss, of their arms around me. I'll have to go back like that now!"

"What why? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Daddy, he has certain standards here, I can't just sleep with any woman I want"

"Woman? You-"

She sighs "I'm gay, yes and my Father knows and accepts it, but, he doesn't want my escapades broadcast over the country"

"Alex, you shouldn't let them run your life like that. If you want to be in a relationship, be in a relationship, if you want to go out and get drunk, do"

"I can't! This country, in parts, is extremely bigoted. Daddy will loose his seat, he has the chance at 4 more years, if I lost him that chance he'd be devastated, he'd never forgive me"

"Surely being in a relationship isn't going to take your Fathers seat"

"Casey, you don't see everything as my Father does. I know he loves me, he does but I have to do this.."

"Alex!" I hear Alexander call down the corridor and she sigh and let's out a frustrated grunt

"Yes Daddy?!" She calls back and he walks in, cool and collected

"I need to speak to you"

I stand out of my chair, excusing myself and he stops me leaving

"I actually need to speak to both of you"

I scowl slightly, more out of confusion than anything "Both of us? Me?"

"Yes, you Casey"

Alex glances over to me and I shrug and sit back where I was and Alexander continues

"Alexandra, you need to listen to me. You're going away"

"I'm sorry, I'm what?"

"You're going away, and if it's alright with her, Casey's going with you"

"Yes Sir"

"Uh- no" Alex glares at me "I'm not going anywhere and if I was she" Alex points to me "would not be coming with me"

"Alex, I'm sorry but you have no choice. I want you to be a responsible young woman and Alex, you are not. You are far from responsible, I want to see you take my place someday Alex. You need to grow up"

"And where exactly do you want to pack me off too?"

"Haiti"

"Haiti? You're joking?!"

"I'm not Alex. The jet is taking you both in the morning. Pack your bags Alex"

"Um, Sir? How long will we be gone for? I'm just wondering because I'll need to pack"

"Don't worry Casey, my people can sort all that"

"So what I have to pack and she doesn't?!" Alex fumes and Alexander turns and faces her

"You're waited on hand and foot here. You can manage to pack a bag Alex. Get a good nights sleep ladies, you'll be up early in the morning"


End file.
